


You Know That, Right?

by holmesbrcthers



Series: Prompted Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesbrcthers/pseuds/holmesbrcthers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiss me again, Sherlock,” he whispered, voice softer now. Sherlock obeyed, but the tears were falling in earnest. “You can’t leave me,” he sobbed onto John’s lips, and John angled his head so he could press another kiss to Sherlock’s lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know That, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Johnlock and cab.

"Stay with me, John, please,” Sherlock begged as he watched John being dragged into the ambulance. He turned to the cabbie who was standing, shaking in fear just a few feet away, and the next thing he knew, he was hitting the man repeatedly. It took all of four police officers to drag him off of the man, and Sherlock stood quickly, crying in rage. Lestrade shot him a look, angling his head towards the ambulance, and it was all it took to remind Sherlock that John was in it, being dragged off to the hospital. He jumped in quickly lacing his fingers with John’s. “You’re going to be alright,” Sherlock whispered, more to convince himself than anything else.

"I know I will," John answered slowly, chest heaving at the effort it took. "Just a few cracked ribs, is all," he laughed before wincing at the pain. Sherlock’s eyes went wide, and he would have given it all to be able to help John in that moment, but he couldn’t. John was the doctor, not him. "Come here," John whispered, raising his other arm to drag Sherlock closer. He went willingly, responding to the kiss desperately, tears falling onto the other’s cheeks. Sherlock pulled away after a moment, but kept their faces close to each others. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Sherlock’s head snapped up and he stared at John. “Of course I know that,” he answered, an unmistakable lilt of fear in his voice. “I love you too, John.” John gave him a tight smile. “Kiss me again, Sherlock,” he whispered, voice softer now. Sherlock obeyed, but the tears were falling in earnest. “You can’t leave me,” he sobbed onto John’s lips, and John angled his head so he could press another kiss to Sherlock’s lips. “I won’t,” he breathed, weakly squeezing Sherlock’s hand in his. “I love you,” he whispered again, for the last time.


End file.
